Writing A Song
by golfa chickie
Summary: Jude gets paired up to write a song with one of the new contestants of the IS contest, Milo. Just a simple little one shot.


**A/N: Here is a short little one shot I came up with about a month ago. Nothing super special, and didn't really turn out how I wanted it to , but it was just an idea I wanted to get out of my head. Enjoy!**

**Title: Writing A Song**

**Pairing: The Blondies (Jude and Milo)**

**Author: Golfa chickie **

Some people say that writing a song is like falling in love.

Well, right now I believe that.

You see, I am one of the two finalist in this competition called Instant Star and I have been paired up with the first ever winner, Jude Harrison, to write a song. I have always been a fan of her, but never had a crush on her.

Well, till now that is.

We have been working for a week on this song and every day we work together I feel myself wanting to be with her even more, but I don't know how she feels.

I look at all her previous boyfriends and they were all different. First there was Shay, the famous and self-centered rapper. Then came Jamie Andrews, who was the boy next door. Her and Jamie are friends, I think that is. I can't be sure on that since she is still with G-Major and not NDR. I know he still has feelings for her after she turned him down, but I think he and his new intern have something going on. After Jamie was Spiederman. He is a pretty cool guy, but I know I don't have to worry about him. He is married to Karma and if you were to look up the definition of _whipped_ you would find Spiederman's picture there. Karma says jump, he says how high. After Spiederman was Tom Quincy. I can see the chemistry between them, but then again it makes me wonder. Those two are constantly at each other's throats and maybe part of that is because Jude didn't run off to Thailand with him after he confessed his love for her. So to my knowledge, Jude is single, but I am still worried. There are other guys in the game too.

There are Kyle and Wally as potential boyfriends. Supposedly Wally has this girlfriend, but no one has seen her. Then there is Kyle, he is single but I wonder. He and Wally spend way too much time together and you never see one without the other. Then there is Mason. Wait, that was stupid. Mason is gay. He returned from tour _finally_, but not alone. He brought home a boybander named Chaz and shocked everyone. There was this one fan she talked to, Jeremy; I think that was his name. Sometimes I think she just hung around him because she felt extremely sorry that Big Lou, her awesome body guard, tackled him. So, I guess there is no other competition I know about besides Jamie and Tom, but they don't appear as a threat at the moment. The problem is, I don't know what type of guy she wants; she has dated them all leaving me with no guidelines.

I look at my watch to see it is three thirty now and Jude should have been here thirty minutes ago. I wonder where she could be?

"Guess who?" I hear a voice say as two hands cover my eyes.

"Hmm, Blu, is that you?" I reply joking knowing it is Jude.

"Close Milo." She replied laughing. "Do you have anything?"

"Nothing Miss Harrison, not a thing." I reply looking at my notebook.

"Well today is your lucky day, I had some inspiration last night. So let's get cracking." Jude says as she sits right down beside me.

We work for about an hour side by side. Every so often I catch myself stealing a glance or two at her. She looks so perfect and determined to get this song perfect, well perfect what we have, which isn't a lot. We have about half of the lyrics wrote out and a little bit of a melody to go along, but in reality we don't have much.

"Do I have something on my face?" Jude asks as she catches me staring at her.

"Nothing, just admiring your beauty." I reply not believing I just said that.

"You are too sweet Milo." Jude states as she puts her hand on my leg and leans against me.

"The sweeter the better right?" I ask now flirting with her.

"In your case, yes." She replies with a big smile.

"Are you busy tonight?" I ask while I still have the nerve.

"No, not a thing." She replies a little nervous.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" I ask scared she is going to say no.

"Hmm, eating at home and watching Sadie and Kwest make out or going on a date with Milo? Tough choice, but watching a Kwadie make out wins." She replies laughing and worrying me for a moment.

Wait, date? Did she just say a date? She did!

"What time?" I ask.

"Let's go another hour then go get something to eat." Jude says as she reaches over for my notebook.

"It's a date." I say with a huge smile. Now all I can concentrate on is this date and the fact that I really want to kiss her now. But that will have to wait for now.

I do believe writing a song is like falling in love, at least with Jude.


End file.
